


Not your fault

by sunshineandpeterparker



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandpeterparker/pseuds/sunshineandpeterparker
Summary: Aunt May is gone on a trip and has asked Peter to lay low until she comes back, and asked Tony to make sure Peter does so. Unfortunately, Peter is caught off guard and gets into some trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was walking back home from school a little bummed out because Aunt May left a week ago for some three week long trip and he already missed her. It was something aside from work but she didn't really get into it whenever she talked about it with Peter. She just told the length of the trip and what to do when she was gone. May had asked Peter to lay low on his patrols in the meantime, and she had called Tony to watch over Peter closely during the three weeks and Tony agreed to do so, mostly because he does it all the time anyways. Peter had been annoyed at it at first but he had been getting a lot of homework recently and decided that it was probably for the best that he lays low for awhile anyways. 

  
While he was walking, he heard some commotion further up ahead, so he decided to check it out. Tony had told Peter only to take on very basic crimes, anything bigger and he would call Tony to help and make sure that he didn't get hurt and worry May, and he didn't fail to mention it every single day of the week before Aunt May left, so it was basically ingrained into his brain. When he got to where the noises came from, he saw five guys in an alley, it looked like they were in some disagreement, and it was getting pretty heated but they didn't seem to have any high tech weapons or anything. One of them had a pistol to the other but, how bad could it be? The weapon was small, and manageable, no problem. Peter decided to go the roof of a building and changed into his suit there, and waited the situation out to see if it was worthy of Tony coming in, or if he could handle it on his own, usually he wouldn't care, but if anything were to happen, Mr. Stark and May would kill him, so he decided to keep his promise and waited patiently for the situation to either die down or require his involvement.   
  
"Hey Karen, let me hear what they're saying.” Peter was pretty high up, so even with his enhanced hearing, he could barely hear.   
  
"Alright, Peter." Karen responded, and Peter listened carefully.   
  
"Hey, you said you would have the money and I told you, very clearly I couldn't afford to lose this kinda money right now, this can't be postponed I need it now."   
  
"Yes, I understand but I just need another day."   
  
"You can't make promises like that, you already broke this one, you don't have my trust anymore"   
  
Peter listened intently and tried to get a good look at the situation, and to do so half his body was leaning over the building top, the only reason he hasn't fallen being his ability to stick to walls. He saw the man with the gun start to make a move and Peter was about to intervene when it wasn't a bullet that came out of the gun, it was...soundwaves? Or, something like that but it definitely wasn't a bullet, that's for sure. Peter started to crawl down the wall closer to the action.   
  
"Hey, Karen call-" Peter was interrupted by his spider-sense, and he noticed the gun was pointed to him and he tried to escape but the waves went wide and still hit Peter making him fall from the building, landing on his right knee. Before he had time to clear his mind or process the pain, he felt something was placed on both sides of his head.   
  
"Karen call Mr. Stark." Peter requested quietly.   
  
"Call failed," Karen responded.   
  
"What? How?" Peter asked before he was punched in the face. Peter went to fight back when all of a sudden he felt like his head was going to explode. The things on his head were putting out a terrible frequency and there was another punch to the face and then multiple kicks to the head. the frequency died down enough for Peter to hear his surroundings but it still hurt like a–   
  
"Hey! Hello?!" Somebody yelled, snapping their fingers in front of Peter.   
  
"Mmm" was all Peter could respond with.   
  
"Yup he's not getting up." One of the men said   
  
"Boss, do you know how much money we can get from this guy? He has a high tech suit and he obviously enhanced, I bet we can get money off his blood, what do you say?"   
  
There was silence and then someone was laughing.   
  
"I like how you think man, you guys get him in the van, and you, you better have my money by tomorrow," The Boss said pointing to the guys be blasted away.   
  
Peter felt to pairs of strong hands drag him away, aggravating his knee as his leg was dragging along. He tried to escape, he really did and he tried to call Tony, but he couldn't talk, and Karen said the call had failed, it hadn't even rung. Peter felt his body get thrown into a van, causing his knee to explode in pain, and that was the last thing he felt before he blacked out.   



	2. Chapter 2

en Peter woke up, he had a major headache, and he had pain radiating from his knee and his left arm. When his mind finally started to clear, he took in his surroundings. He was in a room that seemed to be made of concrete. He was in a chair, it reminded him of the ones they use for the dentist, but it was harder, and didn't have a giant light above it. His arms were restrained on the armrests, forearms facing up, his legs were restrained too. He pulled weakly at the restraints, why was he so weak? Peter began to panic a little. Why was his strength absent?

"Hey, Karen?" Peter asked hoping for a response.

"Hello, Peter." Karen's response was sad.

"Karen do you know where I am?"

"I'm afraid not Peter."

Peter sighed.

"What time is it?" Peter was curious

"It is 10:35 pm," Karen informed.

"What?! When I was walking it was like, 4:30!"

"Yes Peter, you have been unconscious for approximately six hours and fifty-seven minutes."

"Oh man, this is bad, Mr. Stark is gonna kill me." Peter panicked.

"I'm not entirely sure this is your fault Peter, you were very cautious." Karen tried to comfort.

"Thanks Karen, but I'm not sure Mr. Stark will feel the same way." Peter frowned, he didn't mean to break his promise. "Karen, have you tried calling again?"

"Yes, multiple times, but my communication and tracking have been disrupted." Karen started to sound worried "Peter, I'm afraid that if you don't get out of here soon, it won't end well."

"What makes you say that Karen?" Peter asked and Karen started to play some footage for Peter. It shows three men trying to take blood from Peter's arm, but they couldn't, the needle wouldn't go through the suit.

"Karen, since when could my suit do that?" Peter was impressed and relieved they didn't get his blood.

"Always, Tony designed suits durability and function to protect your blood, the object may very possibly still go through your skin, but the weapon will never have your blood. I control where the fabric tightens so you can breathe. Thankfully they didn't try putting the needle in your face." Karen informed and skipped the footage to the men getting the needle in his skin, but no blood came.

_"Hey, why is there no blood coming?"_

_"I don't know it's in his...wait, the suit is still wrapped around the needle!"_

"The men attempted multiple solutions, all including some way of stabbing the needle into you, and essentially beating your arm, but nothing worked" Karen informed, and Peter made sense of the pain in his arm.

"Hey Karen, how come I'm not at full strength?"

"According to the footage, the devices on your head are enhancement cancellation devices" Peter rolled his eyes at that. "Well great, I'll never get out of here"

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of" Karen rolled some more footage.

_"We can't get blood boss."_

_"Then get the suit."_

_"We tried, it's not coming off."_

_"Then cut it off."_

_"That doesn't work either."_

_"Then when he wakes, we'll just beat him out of it,"_  The footage stopped

"Oh, no." Peter was having a major internal panic. Just then, four men walked into the room Peter was in.

"Well, it's about time you wake up." One of the men said. Peter recognized him, he was the boss. Peter didn't respond, he didn't know how, which was unusual for him, but it was more so that he didn't want to say anything. He didn't need to get himself in any deeper trouble than he was already in.

"Look," The boss continued. "I'm gonna need that suit."

"And I'm gonna have to say no," Peter replied.

The boss shrugged "Alright then, you leave me no choice spider."

"I think you have a choice." Peter tried to hide the fear in his voice

The boss grinned. "No, I don't."

Peter felt metal make contact with his left leg. Peter couldn't help but let out a scream as he felt the bone break, and the man continued to bring it down another two times. It was times like these that Peter appreciated a mask on, he didn't want the men to see the tears in his eyes.

"Tell me, spider, how do you feel about taking off that suit now?" The boss asked.

"Not a chance," Peter said trying his best to sound confident.

"We'll see." The boss looked over at one of his men, who then nodded their head. The man walked behind Peter and put his hand on his left shoulder, applying pressure and didn't stop. Peter felt every agonizing second it took for the shoulder to pop out of its socket, screaming the whole time. Peter had to think quick cause he was honestly terrified of what might happen to him.

"Ok!..ok, fine... I'll take my suit off, but I need one hand free, it only responds to me." Peter tried to convince them.

"Fine," The boss went to Peter's right arm and undid the cuff, and Peter took the opportunity to punch the boss in the face...which was probably the worst thing he could have done, but he had to try. The boss, as anyone would guess, wasn't too happy about that and took Peter's wrist and dislocated it.

"You think you are so clever don't you!" The boss yelled.

"I try," Peter said failing to hide the quiver in his voice. The boss then slammed Peter's elbow down onto the armrest, cause in another scream. Peter's head hurt and the injuries did not help the dizziness he was dealing with. The three other men unlocked all of the cuffs and the boss pushed Peter onto the ground and Peter fell on his back forcing air out of his lungs. Before Peter could even try to gain any strength to fight back, there was a foot pressing against his ribs, hard and merciless.

*crack*

"Give me the suit"

Peter doesn't respond.

"Give it to me!"

Peter breaths heavily blackness creeping into his vision.

*crack*

"This can all end if you just give me the suit." The boss said, but Peter knew better, not only would they have the suit, once they had the suit off they could get to his blood, and they would know his identity. There were so many consequences, too many.

"Not. A. Chance," Peter said quietly, between breaths, but firmly.

The foot was taken off of his chest and a hand held his right leg still while another took hold of his foot which caused a groan because of his knee. Then one of the men pulled until his ankle was dislocated. Peter's screamed once again and felt like he wanted to vomit. It was all too much for him all at once and the darkness crept closer. Even if they killed him, they still wouldn't be able to take the suit off, so Peter didn't understand why they kept going, maybe they didn't know.

"You should have given us the suit." The boss said, and left.

Peter's head hurt, wanting so badly that it was over. His whole body hurt and even if he got out of this, Tony was gonna be so mad, and May was gonna kill him for not being careful enough. He didn't mean to get taken, he was caught off guard...but he could have called earlier, no, should've. was gonna be so disappointed.

The boss came back and kneeled next to Peter's face. He was upset, and was about to say something, but decided to punch Peters cheek instead, repeatedly. It hurt, a lot more than a punch usually did, it felt like metal, Peter couldn't tell, he couldn't think straight. He felt his left cheekbone crack, then the darkness crept closer. Peter just wanted to go home, for once he just wished he hadn't put on the suit for the day.

The boss moved onto hitting Peters head and Peter tried so hard to a least try and defend himself, but before he could, one last punch took him into the darkness fully.

"What a waste of time," the boss said, "Good lunch getting back on the streets" and took a crowbar and slammed it down on Peters left arm. The boss then threw the crowbar aside and he and the other men left.

 **...**  
  
Tony was in his workshop late at night waiting for an update from F.R.I.D.A.Y.. Tony had programmed Peters suit to send him the baby monitor footage at 10:30 every night and continually do so until midnight. This week he has been especially attentive to the footage he received.

"Update has been sent in Sir," F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced.

"Thanks Fri." Tony said going over to where his screen was and started to look through the footage. Tony watched as the footage showed a man holding a gun to somebody, and he got a little nervous. Eventually, the man with the gun was starting to get upset and pulled the trigger, but instead of a bullet, the man that was once a gunpoint was blasted away. Tony was a little shocked himself and was about to get upset that Peter had not called him, but then he heard Peter try.

" _Hey Karen, call-_ " Peter was cut off, and all the anger in Tony was replaced with worry. Peter had tried to call, but it still didn't make sense as to why the AI didn't do anything. Tony winced as the footage went straight to the ground, and a man walked up to Peter putting something on his head.

_"Call Mr. Stark."_

_"Call failed."_

_"What? How?"_

Tony was starting to panic.

The man punched Peter in the face and Tony turned the volume down as a terrible frequency rang out.

 _"Hey! Hello?!"_  Somebody yelled at Peter, snapping their fingers in front of his face, making Tony upset.

" _mmm,"_  Peter faintly responded worrying Tony further.

_"Yup he's not getting up."_

_"Boss, do you know how much money we can get from this guy? He has a high tech suit and he obviously enhanced, I bet we can get money_ off _his blood, what do you say?"_

That made Tony's blood boil, especially when he heard someone was laughing.

_"I like how you think man, you guys get him in the van, and you, you better have my money by tomorrow"_

The men started to drag Peter away and threw his body into a van.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., get his location."

"Yes, sir."

Tony forwarded the footage and saw Peter cuffed to a reclined chair-like object and saw the men trying to get his blood, glad that they couldn't, but winced when he saw what they did as an attempt. He fast forwarded again to live footage which was when Peter woke up.

_"Oh man, this is bad, Mr. Stark is gonna kill me"_

"F.R.I.D.A.Y! Track him! Where is he?!" Tony was getting impatient.

"I'm still searching sir"

_"I'm not entirely sure this is your fault Peter, you were very cautious."_

_"_ Thanks _Karen, but I'm not sure Mr. Stark will feel the same way,"_

Tony felt so bad, he hadn't wanted to scare Peter that much, Peter didn't even know what Tony would consider being 'Peter's fault'. In no way would Tony have considered this Peters fault.

"Karen, have you tried calling again?"

"Yes, multiple times, but my communication and tracking have been disrupted."

Well, that explains why he didn't get a call.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, where is he!?" Tony repeated getting upset.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. gave him the coordinates.

"I'll have to thank myself later for putting in that secret tracker," Tony said as he put on his suit and blasted off.

**...**

Tony watched the footage as he flew to Peter's location, and it was one of the worst things he's had to watch. Why did the location have to be so far from where he was?

He saw the man break Peter's leg, and the heard the scream after, he had heard another scream, but couldn't see why it came.

"Friday, send the Med-Box" Tony requested sorrowfully and continued to watch.

"Ok!..ok, fine... I'll take my suit off, but I need one hand free, it only responds to me." Peter told them.

Tony doubted he actually would, which was great for his blood and identity and all, but that boss wasn't gonna be happy.

"Fine," The boss went to Peter's right arm and undid the cuff, and Peter punched the boss in the face. In all honesty, Tony was proud of Peter for doing so, but as predicted the man Peter punched wasn't too happy about it and took Peter's wrist and dislocated it,

"You think you're so clever, don't you?!"

"I try"

Tony could help but grin a little at Peter's response, but the grin quickly fell away as the boss slammed Peter's elbow on the armrest. The boss then he pushed Peter to the floor after the other men undid the cuffs

"no," Tony said softly to himself, flying as fast as he could

He was almost there when the man started punching Peter, again and again, not stopping even after the audible crack of a cheekbone. The man kept hitting Peter's head, so hard and didn't stop. Tony couldn't fight the tears forming in his eyes. He had been just a minute away when the men left He was anxious to get to Peter. If only he got there sooner.

When he finally got to the location, he blasted through the roof and went right to Peter, the Med-Box not far behind.

"Hey, hey Pete, I'm here, are you awake?" No response. Tony didn't even know why he had bothered asking. He clearly saw how many times Peter had been hit in the head if not from the head injury, Peter probably would've passed out from the pain in the rest of his body.

"I'm so sorry Pete, you don't deserve this."

The Med-Box arrived. It was a device Tony had made for a similar situation, but he had hoped he'd never have to use it. it landed next to Peter and opened its lid. it was a long rectangular device, with all sorts of tech in it, it gave oxygen, certain medication, gave vitals, etc.

Tony carefully took Peter's mask off, since he had access, of course, and winced at Peter's bloody face. Tony lifted Peter into the device, and the material inside carefully adjusted to his body frame. Peter didn't move or make a sound at all during the process, concerning Tony. The only thing that kept Tony from having a full-blown panic attack was hearing Peter's heartbeat that he had F.R.I.D.A.Y. play in his helmet speakers.

Tony closed the device and heard it whir to secure Peter to make sure he wouldn't move during the flight. He then attached the device to his back and took off, hoping the injuries weren't too serious.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony brought Peter to the Avengers facility listening to Peter's heartbeat and paying close attention to his vitals too. When finally got there, he went straight to the med bay and put the box onto the ground and opened it. He carefully lifted Peter up and onto a hospital bed. As soon as he did nurses surrounded Peter, and Tony let them, even though he wanted to be right next to Peter. Tony looked around for Bruce, disappointed when he wasn't there.

As if on cue, Bruce ran into the room "Tony?" Bruce looked over at Peter and his eyes widened going back to Tony's eyes and then he rushed to Peter's bed.

"How did this happen?" Bruce asked while starting to treat Peter.

"These guys took him to try to make some money of his suit and his blood. When they couldn't get to either, they didn't take too kindly to that." Tony said failing to keep the anger in his voice under control.

Tony then left the room to allow them to fix Peter efficiently. No matter how badly he wanted Peter back in his grasp, he figured It'd be best to distract himself and work on some modifications for now. He wasn't a doctor, so he couldn't do much to help anyway, but he found it incredibly hard to focus. How could he have let this happen? If only he had seen the footage a couple minutes earlier, or a lot earlier, Peter wouldn't have had this problem. Peter was somebody that Tony felt responsible for, more now than ever after Peter took down a villain and saved a plane of tech that was none of Peter's business. After that, Tony realized that if he wanted to keep Peter safe, he would have to go the extra mile, so that's exactly what he did, and boy oh boy, does that kid latch onto you fast. Tony decided to give Peter some training every Saturday and hang out with Peter for the extra time they had. Peter became a big part of Tony's life, and he failed to protect him. Now Tony's thoughts were filled with all the scenarios where it could go wrong and what the damage was gonna be. he had also been waiting for an update from F.R.I.D.A.Y on where the people who did this to Peter were, but he hadn't gotten one so far. he would have been out there looking for them himself, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. He waited impatiently for Bruce to come back with results and it felt like it had been ages when Bruce finally walked into Tony's workshop to give him an update.

Tony was pulled out of his work and thoughts when he heard knocking, and he turned his head to the door and stood immediately.

"Hey, uh, anything on Peter?" Tony asked anxiously.

"Yes, he's gonna be fine, but, from the looks of it might take a little longer for him to bounce back to full recovery with this one," Bruce informed.

"Why?" Tony asked getting more nervous by the second.

"Well...let's start walking to his room" Bruce suggested and motioned his head towards the outside of the room. Tony started walking out the door and they headed to the room Peter was in. On the way, Bruce gave Peter's medical diagnosis.

"Well for starters, he has broken bones and dislocations in multiple places, and so many could lead to a decrease in his speed healing, but just a little, he will still heal faster than most, but not as fast as normal. He has a segmental fracture in his left leg and had a dislocation in his right ankle. He has a fractured right kneecap too. His right wrist was dislocated as well as his left shoulder and has a segmental fracture in his left arm too. He's got a right broken elbow and three broken ribs with bruising around the area. Now, the broken bones are much less of a concern to me than his head. He sustained a significant amount of force to his head, speaking of which, caused a broken left cheekbone, and has a pretty bad concussion, he woke up for maybe, half a minute, not too long after you left and he showed signs of confusion and possibly some memory loss, and or short-term memory loss, but I'm confident that it will come back." Bruce said trying his best not to freak Tony out, it was a serious situation but nothing they couldn't handle.

Tony didn't respond for a few seconds, he didn't know how. He let out a shaky breath. "What am I supposed to say to the kid's aunt? Oh hey, your nephew got kidnapped but it wasn't his fault, and now he's receiving medical care at the Avenger's facility...enjoy your trip! See you soon!"

"Tony, he's gonna be ok, it's just gonna take a few days longer than usual, ok?" Bruce said as they got to Peter's door. "Now before you go in, let me just walk you through what you are gonna see. He has a cast on both his legs, propped up by pillows, a cast basically on his entire right arm, a brace on his left shoulder, and a cast on his arm and his arms also propped up by pillows. I should also warn you that he has a fair amount of swelling and bruising on his cheekbone, and the rest of the left side of his head. The swelling has gone down a little but the bruising is still pretty prominent and he has a black eye. His bed is raised a bit to keep the pressure off his ribs. He has bandages around his ribs to keep them in place, and some wires attached to his chest to track vitals, and IV's to give him what his body needs to heal right, and also is giving him some much-needed painkillers." That honestly didn't make Tony feel any better about this whole situation. Peter shouldn't be needing painkillers right now, he should be doing homework or watching TV or being with other kids like a normal teenager does.

"Now I'm telling you this because it might be hard to see it or take it in, and I don't need another patient on my hands," Bruce said with a small smile. "Are you ready?" Bruce asked as he reached for the door handle.

"Yeah...I'm ready," Tony said hesitantly. Bruce wasn't convinced but he didn't expect a different answer.

Bruce opened the door and Tony wasn't prepared at all. Peter looks small, well, smaller than usual, under the bed sheets and bandages, casts and wires. It's just as Bruce said it would be, but it felt worse than he ever could have imagined. Tony sat on the left side of Peter's bed in an empty chair closer to Peter's head. He immediately focused on the bruising on Peter's face and began to feel sick. The bruising went up to his hairline and beyond. The swelling wasn't that bad, just a little puffy if anything. Tony decided to grab Peter's hand, and although it was limp, and half covered in a cast, it was warm, which meant Peter was alive, he was okay. Tony scooted the chair as close as he could to the bed without losing circulation in his legs.

"When do you think he will wake up?" Tony asked.

"It's possible that he will wake up soon, but there's no telling really. With the head injury, I can't be sure." Bruce explained. Tony nodded his head.

"Well, I'm gonna go look over some stuff, if you need anything just press the call button," Bruce said with a sympathetic smile.

"Alright. Thanks, Bruce," Tony said, and Bruce left. Tony sat in silence for about a minute before he spoke.

"Hey kid, I know you probably can't hear me and…" Tony took his free hand and ran it through Peter's hair as gently as he possibly could. "I know you didn't mean to, but why does it have to be  _you_  in situations like these?" Tony sighed.

A couple of hours later, Tony was still awake and waited for Peter to wake too. He sat patiently and started to doze off when he heard a groan, that made Tony want to jump for joy. Any improvement meant that Peter was that much closer to getting better.

"Mmm" Peter scrunched his eyes just barely, but the slight movement caused Tony to hit the call button as fast as he possibly could.

Tony went to hold Peter's hand once again and brought his hand back up to Peter's head, being careful.

"Hey Pete," Tony said gently "Hey, you're ok now. Why don't you wake up for me?"

Peter scrunched his eyes again more obviously this time. Tony rubbed circles onto the back of Peters' hand.

"I know you're probably in some pain, but could you at least open your eyes?" Tony asked. Bruce walked in.

"Hey Tony, why did you call?"

Tony had a big smile on his face " I think he's waking up" He said with a volume just barely above a whisper.

"Really? Well, let's see" Bruce walked over to Peter's bed and checked his vitals.

Tony smile faded when he heard a whimper coming from Peter.

"Pete you're ok, your safe now," Tony said holding Peters uninjured cheek in his hand.

"He's probably trying to adjust, but even with the painkillers, he'll probably still be in some pain," Bruce explained.

"Mssr sark?" Peter slurred, eyes barely opening.

"Ya, it's me kid. I'm here," Tony comforted.

"Hey," Peter said quietly.

"Hey." Tony smiled.

"Wha.. happened?" Peter asked, starting to open his eyes more, they looked tired.

Tony's smile turned into an expression of concern, and looked up at Bruce, and then back at Peter. "You don't remember?" Tony asked. Peter shook his head.

"That's okay, what  _do_  you remember?" Bruce's asked next.

"Leaving school I think?" Peter said questioning himself.

"On what day?"

"Monday?"

It was Tuesday morning.

"Ok good to know." Bruce took the mental note and decided to change the topic.

"How do you feel?"

"mmm dn't know, numb, but hurts to move," Peter answered

"That's normal, you are on quite a few pain meds right now, so hopefully you aren't feeling the full effects of your injuries." Bruce explained, "What hurts the most right now?"

"My head.. and legs," Peter said, eyes starting to droop.

"That would make sense, those are you're two worst injuries," Bruce said with a grin.

Peter nodded and blinked slowly, then closed his eyes for a second, and opened them back up a little more than halfway.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter asked with a confused look on his face.

"Ya Pete?" Tony answered.

"How did I get here? What happened?" Peter asked looking more tired by the seconds but his heart rate was increasing.

Tony tried not to look so disappointed, but he was really hoping the whole short-term memory loss thing wouldn't happen, though it was an unrealistic hope, Tony didn't want to have to think about Peter being so out of it, so, off of his usually piped up and quick thinking personality.

"You got hurt, it wasn't your fault, but you're gonna be okay," Tony answered.

"Why don't you get some rest Peter" Bruce suggested but it was more like an order.

Peter was about to protest but he felt the ache in his head longing for sleep pulling his eyelids down, and all he could manage was an "Okay" and he fell asleep.

"Can we uh, talk, outside?" Tony requested. Bruce nodded and they headed outside the room.

"So how long is that gonna last?" Tony asked.

"I don't know Tony, with this stuff you just have to be patient," Bruce told him.

Tony nodded "Alright, and, what about his pain, is he gonna be in a lot of it?"

Bruce shrugged "Well, I don't know, depends how honest he's gonna be, I can't feel what he's feeling, but from what he said, he in some pain, but not a lot, so it shouldn't be too bad."

Tony nodded and entered back into Peter's room. He sat down and held Peter's hand again, waiting for him to wake up.

Eventually after Tony had sat down, he decided that he should tell Peter's aunt the situation. Tony had reluctantly left Peter's side and dialed his aunt's number, and it rang.

" _Hello? Tony? Is everything okay?"_

"Uh, hey May. Um, I uh, I'm gonna have to answer 'no' on that one."

" _Tony, what happened? You told me you would make sure that Peter would lay low on patrols."_

"Well, he did, he was about to call for help too, he was doing everything right, but he was caught off guard and I would have been too, it wasn't his fault, but… he got taken and hurt, and he's fine now, but he's gonna have to stay in bed at least a week, till full recovery."

" _Oh my- no, this is- oh Peter."_

"I'm so sorry, I should have found him sooner."

" _No, no it's alright Tony, you found him, and that what matters, I just wish I could be there with him."_

"Ya, I know. I could set up a video call for you when you can, and the next time he's awake."

" _Thank you, Tony"_

Tony and May continued to talk about Peter's injuries and Tony explained the extent of all of them. Once they went over everything, Tony went back into Peter's room and sat back in the chair.

The next time Peter woke, Tony had been video calling May, since she was free and at least wanted to see Peter. They had been talking small talk for around ten minutes when Peter started to wake.

_"Have you found them yet?"_

"No, I haven't gotten an update from F.R.I.D.A.Y., I'll get them soon though."

Peter shifted in his bed grabbing the attention of the two adults talking.

"Oh, looks like he's waking up," Tony said turning the camera more towards Peter.

"Now, remember he's kinda out of it, and he doesn't remember what happened, so, just be prepared," Tony warned. May nodded anxiously to see Peter awake.

"Hey Pete, you're okay, wake up, your aunt wants to talk to you."

"Mmmay? Peter asked.

" _Ya, honey, I'm here, take your time."_

Peter scrunched his face in confusion.

"Sound different."

"  _ya, I know, that's cause I'm talking through video,"_ May told him and Peter frowned.

"But I want you here," Peter said starting to open his eyes and take in his surroundings.

"What happened?"

"You got hurt, but you're alright, it wasn't your fault so don't worry about that, but you're gonna take a little longer to heal," Tony explained.

"Mm, I in trouble?" Peter asked causing a frown from the two adults.

"No Pete, you're not, you did nothing wrong."

"Oh..ok. I'm sorry"

" _Honey, why are you sorry?"_  May asked.

"Made you sad, I feel bad," Peter replied.

" _Oh Peter, you don't need to be sorry for that, ok? Those men that hurt you are the only ones I'm upset with."_

"Mmkay," Peter answered before he yawned. "My head hurts."

"Do you want me to call Bruce in? He can increase your pain meds." Tony suggested, but Peter shook his head.

"Mtired."

"Then go to sleep buddy."

"I just woke up," Peter said his eyes already closed halfway.

"That doesn't matter, you're healing, you need the sleep. How about, you say bye to your aunt and get some more rest." Tony told him.

" _Goodbye Peter, I'll see you as soon as I come home, I love you"_

"Love you too," Pete said, and the video call was cut.

"When does she come back?" Peter asked eyes barely open.

"About two weeks."

"Tha's too long."

"Ya, I know Pete, why don't you get some sleep now."

"Mr. Stark?"

"Ya Pete?"

"How did I get hurt?

"You got taken but I got you back."

"Thank you"

"No problem kid," Tony said, and with that Peter was out. "Anytime"

It took a few hours for Peter to wake up again, confused and wondering where his pain was coming from or where the casts came from. By now, Peter had been there for a little more than a day, and Tony was there answering his questions each time trying to not look so sad. He did the same the next time Peter woke, and the next time after that. Bruce kept telling Tony to try and get Peter to eat something, and eventually to get some food in Peter's stomach.

"Hey Pete, you're okay, you're safe." Tony noticed that whenever Peter woke, he seemed to be in slight distress, so even though Peter had no recollection of him being in a bad situation in the first place, it seemed to calm Peter down.

"Mmmm" Peter groaned.

Tony moved his free hand to Peter's shoulder "Hey bud, you with me?"

Peter nodded.

"Good, how are you feeling?" Tony asked

"Sore," Peter answered, cracking his eyes open

"Why am I here, what happened?" Peter asked Tony confused.

"Well, you got hurt, not your fault, and got hurt pretty bad. You'll be ok, but your body's gonna take about a week and a half or so to fully recover." Tony said, over explaining himself to a kid that wasn't going to remember.

Peter nodded.

"Do you want some food?" Tony asked. He had gotten some food from Bruce after the second time Peter woke up and gave some to Peter the third time he woke, but Peter fell asleep too fast that time he woke to eat more than two spoons of applesauce so he was hoping Peter would stay awake long enough to eat something.

Peter hesitated then shook his head

Tony was very confused, Peter has a high metabolism that makes him eat a lot, and now Peter is telling him that he's not hungry after hours of not eating? Tony spent enough time Peter to know that he eats almost anything you give him at almost any time of the day because he's basically always hungry.

"Are you sure you aren't hungry?"

Peter shook his head again. Now Tony was even more confused.

"Pete, you should eat."

"But it'll hurt," Peter said quietly. As it turns out, it's actually pretty painful to chew with a broken cheekbone, which they prepared for, so all of Peter's food consisted of tomato soup, applesauce, mashed potatoes, and other liquids.

"Oh, because of your cheek?"

"Ya."

"Well you won't be chewing anything, we have some applesauce, some tomato soup, and some mashed potatoes, what do you wanna start with?" Tony waited for a response.

"Maybe the applesauce," Peter answered. Tony could see that he was starting to get tired again, but Tony was determined to at least feed Peter the entire applesauce cup.

"Ok so, both your arms are kinda messed up right now, so I'm gonna have to feed you," Tony said unsure of Peter's response, but it was the same as last time.

"Whatever gets the food in my stomach," Peter said softly. Tony nodded. Peter yawned and Tony was nervous that Peter would fall asleep before he even got a single bite in, so he took a spoonful and put it to Peter's mouth. Peter took the food but didn't seem anymore awake.

"Hey, Mr. Stark?" Peter started

"Ya?"

"Do you know where Aunt May is?"

Tony froze for a second, he hadn't asked the question before, so maybe the conversation could go a little further, which meant that Peter would be awake for longer. Tony then realized that Peter didn't remember where his aunt was, which is something that Peter has known for over a week. "You don't remember?"

"Um.." Peter was thinking. Tony gave him another spoonful while he thought. Peter swallowed and answered.

"Uh, did she- um, oh, she left, didn't she? I don't remember where...I miss her" Peter's last words were quiet.

That hurt Tony's heart like nothing else could have. Of course, the poor kid would want his aunt. Peter hadn't even remembered that he had talked to her. Tony sighed and gave Peter another spoonful.

"Ya I know, she wishes she was here with you," Tony said trying not to sound too sad and decided to change the topic.

"Anything interesting happens this week, that you remember, you know before you got like this?"

Peter shook his head "No, not really, I just hung out with Ned, and we watched some movies" Peter said starting to look tired. Tony feed Peter another spoonful.

"That's good that you're relaxing, you've been working hard lately," Tony mentioned, he was gonna invite Peter over for the weekend before this happened. He had been looking over Peter's grades and his work in school in general, and Peter was doing great, just as expected. The kid needed a break, but he never seems to be able to catch one.

Peter didn't respond, he just blinked slowly and looked back at Tony. Tony knew what that meant.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter looked at Tony confused.

"Hey Pete," Tony forced a smile.

"Why am I here?" Peter questioned once again.

"You got hurt, not you're fault by the way, but it was pretty bad. You'll be ok, but your body's gonna take about a week or so to fully recover." Tony told Peter again.

"Oh, ok," Peter said obviously tired but trying too hard to stay awake.

"Uh, I need you to finish eating this," Tony told Peter holding up the applesauce, realizing it would confuse Peter, but he really wanted Peter to finish the food.

"Finish?" Peter started at Tony confused.

"Ya, you started but you don't remember," Tony told him only confusing Peter more.

"What? Mr. Stark, why wouldn't–"

"Peter I know this is confusing for you but I really need you to eat this okay, I can tell you're fighting to keep your eyes open, but I would really like you to finish this. I can explain later, but please, it might make you feel just the slightest bit better. Can you just trust me on this?" Tony said in a kind tone, but he was losing his patience if he was being honest, but it wasn't Peters fault he couldn't remember. However, he desperately wanted to get Peter to finish the food while he was awake enough to eat before he fell asleep again.

Peter nodded and Tony sighed. He gave a small smile and put the spoon to Peter's mouth.

It took about five more minutes for Peter to finish the applesauce, he had almost drifted off once or twice but Tony finally got Peter to finish and had Peter go back to sleep.

It was a few hours later that Peter was still asleep and Bruce walked in that Tony realized that Peter may be here a while, and Peter should be made more comfortable.

"Hey Tony," Bruce greeted "I heard you got him to eat," He said closing the door behind him.

"Ya, it wasn't too hard, but only because he stayed awake a little longer last time…" Tony paused, he was sick of seeing Peter so uncomfortable. "Do you think we could move him somewhere more comfortable? Also get him into something more comfortable to wear?" Tony asked.

"Ya, uh, sure, I'll see what we can do, what were you thinking of? His room in the compound?" Bruce replied.

"Ya, do you think you could do that for him?" Tony said lightly squeezing Peter's hand.

"I'll definitely try, I'll go talk to the staff about it, let me just check some stuff over and then I'll go try to arrange it."

"Thank you". Tony said with a smile.

Eventually, Peter was in his own room and Tony had them put Peter in a comfortable t-shirt and some soft jogger shorts so that they didn't interfere with Peter's cast.

Peter had woken up a few more times, after that asking the same questions, and Tony waited ready for Peter to wake each time. Tony didn't mind watching over Peter, in fact, he couldn't help himself, he felt the need to look after Peter. He especially felt this way after he took a very unfortunately timed bathroom break.

Tony had barely left for more than a minute and when he was washing his hands, he barely heard it.

"Mmhello?" Tony thought he heard while the water was running as he washed his hands.

"Hello? Mr. Stark? Anyone?" The small, quiet voice quivered and Tony was certain he heard it. He turned the water off and ran out the door with a towel drying his hands then threw it aside as he sat down. Tony noticed a tear rolling down Peter's face and quickly went to wipe it away.

"Hey bud, I'm here, sorry, I know this must confusing for you," Tony said never wanting to leave Peter's bedside again because now Peter was crying.

"wha- what happened? Wh- why am I here? Why can't I remember?" Peter asked, voice hiccuping, and Peter was shifting his body and trying to move, but ultimately failed as Tony put a hand on his chest as to tell him to stop.

"Pete, don't move you got a lot of injuries, and I don't want you to be in pain" Tony tried to explain but it didn't seem to calm Peter down very much.

"But why can't I remember why?" Peter's tears were beginning to mix with frustration.

"Pete, calm down you've got a head injury, but it's healing you're gonna be fine." Tony didn't know what to do. Peter hadn't put much thought into why he didn't remember before, so this was a question Tony had yet to prepare for.

"How long have I been here?" Peter asked, starting to breathe faster.

"About two days"

"Have I woken up before this?"

"Yes"

"How many times?"

"Uh, a lot, at least eight I'm sure."

"Eight times? And I don't remember any of them?" Peter was starting to freak out.

"Peter calm down." Tony tried.

"How can I stay calm? I've been here for two days, and I don't remember any of it? How is that not something to freak out about, and besides that fact, I can barely move!" Peter was getting upset, tears rolled down his face and Tony continued to quickly wipe them away.

"Pete, I know this is hard to take in, but I need to you calm down, you're gonna be okay," Tony said placing his hand on Peters' cheek for turned his face to look Tony in the eyes, and then looked down avoiding eye contact.

"Are you upset?" Peter asked quietly.

"Pete, no, I'm not, this wasn't your fault."

"What about Aunt May?"

Tony sighed "No Pete, she's not mad either"

Peter seemed to calm a bit after hearing that but still seemed stressed. Tony wiped away the last of Peters tears as he started to calm down.

"How much longer until I'm better?"

"Not much longer, maybe the rest of the week and you'll be healed. You just need to rest and get better, but you'll still be a little sore after that." Tony explained.

Peter yawned and blinked slowly once again. It made Tony sad to know that Peter was upset by the fact that he can't remember things, and now Peter has forgotten that he was even upset in the first place.

"Hey " Peter greeted.

"Hey bud"

"What happened?" Peter asked

"You got hurt, but you're okay."

"I don't remember getting hurt" Peter mentioned more calmly this time.

"Ya I know, but you don't have to remember that right now, we can talk about it later. Do you want some food? I've got some mashed potatoes here" Tony suggested hoping to change the topic. Peter looked like he wanted to keep talking about it, but liked the idea of eating far better. So he nodded his head and Tony got the mashed potatoes out.

Tony feed Peter and got him to go back to sleep. He was caught off guard by Peter's persistence to know why couldn't remember, but Tony figured that maybe it was a good thing. Maybe that meant Peter was going to remember soon, and maybe he was right, but right now all Tony knew for sure was that he wasn't gonna leave that kids side till he was better, and that when he found who did this, they were gonna wish they never touched Peter in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce told Tony that he should get some sleep. Tony didn't want to leave Peter in case that he would wake up and freak out, so he left only to come back with a cot, a pillow, and a blanket and he lied in it next to Peter's bed and dozed off.

Tony woke to a small whimper. He shot right up and took Peters hand.

"Pete?" Tony asked worriedly.

Peter only continued to whimper. And Bruce entered the room.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked

"I don't know." Tony asked nervously, and turned his attention back to Peter and brushed Peter's hair carefully with his hand "Pete, wake up, you're ok, calm down."

Bruce was looking at the machines around Peter's bed. "I think his pain meds are worn off a little earlier than anticipated, but only by a few minutes, a nurse was supposed to come in a few minutes to put more, but that means his healing is starting to pick up the pace a bit, so that's good. Here you go Peter" Bruce said as he some more pain medication into the IV.

Peter's face relaxed only a little meaning there was something else bothering him.

"Pete, wake up, I'm right here." Tony tried to comfort.

"Please don't hurt me anymore," Peter said, barely audible but Bruce and Tony heard it and looked at each other.

"Peter you have to wake up now, you're having a nightmare, your safe now," Bruce joined the effort to wake Peter

Peter woke with a gasp, that aggravated his ribs and he groaned.

"There we go, you're ok now" Tony reassured.

"Mr. Stark?"

"Ya, it's me"

"What happened? When did I get here?" Peter asked.

"You got hurt when you, uh, you got taken and—"

"No, Mr, Stark I know that. I mean how did you find me?" Peter interrupted.

Tony fought his urge to smile because he knew it would confuse Peter, but he gave hopefully glace to Bruce.

"Oh, um, I have a secret tracker that can't be interfered with, and I hid it from your AI too so you couldn't hack into her and find it. I also get sent the footage from the suit every night, and I saw that you were in trouble and got you. I wish I had gotten there earlier though." Tony explained.

"Oh" Peter looked down and observed his injuries. When he realized how much damage had been done, he thought he must have been so much trouble for Tony and he thought Tony must've been upset. "Mr. Stark I'm so sorry and I tried to be careful I really did and I didn't mean to get into trouble I tried calling but I was too late and I should have called earlier and I got taken and you must be so mad I–"

It was Tony's turn to interrupt "Uh, no, I'm gonna stop you right there. Surprisingly you did everything right, you were just caught off guard which is something that happens to everyone. I saw the footage of what happened. What happened, was not your fault alright?"

Peter nodded. "Is aunt May mad?"

"Not at you," Tony thought back to the situation. "She's definitely mad at the people who hurt you though, she told you that, but you don't remember."

"What do you mean?"

Tony sighed "Well you kinda kept losing your memory for about a day and a half, give or take, after you got here, which, you would remember none of, but she wanted to video chat with you, but don't worry, she will let me know the next time she's available, so we can talk to her then."

"Oh, ok" Peter answered not sure what to say.

The next few minutes were spent rechecking over injuries and once Bruce adjusted some things, he left Tony to be alone with Peter.

Peter had his eyes half open, still tired and adjusting himself to his surroundings. He felt a hand cup his cheek.

"Hey Pete, you still with me bud?" Tony asked.

Peter nodded. "Ya. Hey ?"

"Ya Pete?"

"You got any food? I'm hungry." Peter opened his eyes a little more.

"I'm sure you are with that metabolism of yours" Tony smiled and turned to where there was a heated pot on a nightstand next to Peters bed. He had it sent into the room because Peter kept asking for food, so he asked for a personal stash ready to go for Peter. Pouring another bowl of tomato soup into a bowl and put it to Peter's mouth.

"Here, let's start with this."

Peter began to swallow the soup and tried to lift his left arm to hold the bowl himself but Tony gently pushed his arm back down.

"No Pete, you can't hold the bowl with your cast, just let me take care of you."

Peter finished the soup and Tony put the bowl aside, picking up a cup of applesauce and opening it. Tony was about to grab a spoonful when he got a text.

_May Parker: I'm free for the next 20 minutes_

_Tony: Alright, perfect he just woke up, I don't know how long he will stay awake, but he got his memory back, I'll video call you in just a minute._

_May Parker: Really?! Okay! thank you._

Tony look back up a Peter and smiled. "Hey kid, guess what?"

"Mmmm"

"Your aunt just texted me, she can video chat right now, you up to talk to her?" Tony asked

That seemed to wake Peter up. Peter opened his eyes all the way and he smiled, still looking a bit tired.

"Aunt May? Now?" Peter asked as if that's the one thing he's ever wanted.

"Ya kid! We'll call her right now" Tony said as he picked up a tablet, put it on an overbed table and rolled it over to Peter's bed. He pressed the call button and May picked up almost immediately. Aunt May's face appeared on the screen and Peter almost cried because he was so happy to see her face.

"Hey, Aunt May!" Peter said failing at trying to hide the tiredness in his voice.

 _"Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?"_  She asked.

"I'm alright, it hurts a little, but not that bad, and I'm still a little hungry," Peter told her while jogging Tony's memory.

"Oh ya, sorry Pete." Tony quickly took a spoonful of the applesauce and put it to Peter's mouth.

 _"Well I'm glad you aren't in too much pain, I hear that because you're on a lot of pain meds,"_  May mentioned.

"Oh ya, loads of 'em," Tony answered, giving Peter another spoonful.

 _"I also heard you got your memory back!"_  May smiled wide.

"Ya," Peter gave a small giggle, "Not that I'd remember," Peter said with a smile.

Tony and may laughed. Even while drugged up and covered in casts and bandages, Peter was still Peter.

 _"Ya, I guess you're right."_  May couldn't stop smiling.

Peter opened his mouth for another spoon of applesauce.

"... I miss you, when are you coming home?" Peter asked quietly, getting more tired.

May frowned. " _I'm sorry, I won't be home for another week and a half."_

Peter frowned too. "Not soon 'nough," He was starting to fall asleep, but Tony tried to keep him awake a little longer by feeding him another spoon.

_"I know Peter, I wish I could be there with you right now. I'm sorry."_

"It's ok, msorry too."

_"Peter you have nothing to be sorry for."_

"I got n trouble...n made you sad," Peter said falling further into sleep but tried to stay awake "I didn't mean to"

Tony gave Peter more applesauce. "Kid, I told you that wasn't your fault." Tony sighed

"I should've been more careful," Peter argued. "...mmmtired."

May fought tears.  _"I'm sure you are, go to sleep now, we can talk later, I love you, Peter."_

"I love you May," Pete said closing his eyes and sinking into pillows. The call ended and Tony pushed the table away. Tony then adjusted Peter's blankets and sat back down on the cot next to Peters back and went back to holding Peter's hand. Tony was tired but didn't want to go to sleep. He ran his other hand through Peter's hair.

"How could you possibly think this was your fault, Pete?" Tony said quietly and waited once again for Peter to wake.

The next time Peter woke, he was drugged up on a higher dose of pain meds, and that made it hard to concentrate, throwing him off when he woke. This time Peter was much more anxious to leave where he was.

"No, no, nonono" Peter mumble bringing back Tony's attention.

"Pete? You're ok" Tony reassured. Peter was still lost in his head.

You're safe

Peter heard through the fog in his brain, but it didn't make any sense, 'Oh ya, Tony is with me, I talked to Aunt may, I was fine' Peter thought, 'but then why can I barely I lift my arm, 'I can't I remember, that should be something I remember' Peter thought getting anxious, and his body felt weird, and his thoughts took too long to form a full thought, his memory coming to him slowly.

"Hey buddy, listen to me, listen to my voice, you gotta calm down."

Peter seemed to calm just a little at hearing Tony's voice, he knew that voice, he was with him before.

"Mr. Stark." Peter started

"Ya, kid, it's me."

"Mmmc'nt get up..why?" Peter asked.

"Uh, I don't think you want to get up, you don't want to aggravate any injuries remember? " Tony would have freaked out, but Bruce told him this might happen because of the pain meds. Bruce gave him a shorter, but higher dose now that he was becoming more aware, which meant more aware to feel the pain. Tony and Bruce preferred that this experience be as painless as possible for Peter.

Peter could finally start to put the pieces together but it was hard to concentrate. Injuries made sense, he remembered getting the injuries, those hurt..he didn't like those memories, but these don't hurt really, they just feel..weird.

"Feels weird," Peter said finally cracking his eyes open and Tony lifted a hand to cup Peter's cheek, and Peter leaned into the touch.

"I know it does, but it's helping you," Tony told him.

Peter stayed quiet for a few minutes to search his memory.

"When did Bruce say I was gonna be better?" Peter asked opening his eyes all the way. Tony moved his hand to Peter's hair, combing through it with his hand.

"He said maybe another four to five days for full recovery, but you're bones are healing up, and your head had gotten a lot better," Tony informed appreciating the lessening of bruising on Peter's face, it was halfway gone.

"Alright…I'm sorry you had to go through so much trouble," Peter said softly.

"Pete, you don't have to keep apologizing, you didn't do anything wrong, I told you that. If anything I'm proud of you, I saw all the footage of you in that suit, you refused to give the suit, and you tried to fight back, you could've given in, but you didn't. It was just an unlucky day, and it leads to some very unfortunate events, that was out of your control." Tony tried so hard to get that into Peter's head.

"Ok...I just feel bad." Peter said shyly.

"And you don't need to," Tony said with a chuckle and decided to change the topic.

"You hungry? I'm sure you'd want something to eat by now."

"Yes, please," Peter said and watched while Tony turned to the food on Peters bedside.

"Thankfully, your cheekbone is getting a lot better so you can actually chew something," Tony said holding up a bowl of chicken noodle soup. Tony had started to feed Peter, and Peter gratefully ate it.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Tony suggested.

"Sure," Peter said seeming to perk up a bit.

"What do you like to watch again? Star wars?" Tony asked.

"Ya, but we can watch something else if you want we don't have to–" Tony cut him off by feeding him another spoon of soup.

"Ya, I suggested it for you, not me, well watch star wars, which on you wanna watch?"

"Uh, I don't know, empire strikes back I guess" Peter did and Tony smiled remembering Peter referenced the movie in Germany.

"Alright, sound like a plan," Tony said and put the movie on the TV in Peter's room. Within the first half of the movie Peter had eaten loads of soup, applesauce, and mashed potatoes, and he had fallen asleep.

Tony started to doze off himself. So he turned the TV off and tucked Peter in. He then gave into sleep and covered himself in a blanket and got some rest.

Tony woke to the sound of F.R.I.D.A.Y. giving Tony an alert.

"Ugh, F.R.I.D.A.Y., what's the deal? And be quiet you're waking Peter up."

Friday quieted down.

"mmmwas going on?" Peter mumbled only half awake.

"Nothing Pete, go back to sleep," Tony told him. All it took was a few strokes of Tony's hand through Peter's hair and he was out again.

"Friday what's up?" Tony whispered, still waking up.

"Sir, I've found the men who took Peter."

Tony shook off his tiredness and stood up.

"What? Uh- okay, um put the coordinates into the suit"

Tony looked over at Peter, not wanting to leave, but the anger in him was boiling. He had to take those men in, he needed to find justice for Peter. He ran his hand in Peter's hair lightly.

"I'll be right back Peter, I need to do this." And Tony left Peter's room, put his suit on, and flew to the coordinates of the people who hurt his kid.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!:) I really appreciate comments! I hope you are all liking it so far


	5. Chapter 5

Tony flew out to where the coordinates lead him. The whole way there he felt a pinch of regret for not getting them earlier, but he would have felt a lifetime of guilt for not being there for Peter when he needed him. As he continued to fly, his thoughts shifted to what he would do when he got there. On one hand, he was furious that they even thought to take his kid and hurt him, not to mention, they did it for money. He wanted to hurt them like they did Peter, he wanted them to what it was like, but other thoughts interrupted his intentions. Peter would never do that, he'd probably forgive them and just try to forget about it, he was probably gonna have another nightmare about it at some point, but he wouldn't seek out revenge. Even if Peter did go out to find them, he would probably just web them up, call the police and call it a day. Tony learned more from Peter than Tony would probably ever teach Peter, he was too good for this world. If that wasn't a reason for Tony to feel the need to seek out some sort of justice for Peter, he didn't know what was.

Eventually, Tony got there and busted through the roof, much like he did the last time. The building wasn't too far off from what the other building looked like. Concrete walls, incredibly dull, they could really use some redecorating..too bad in about a minute or so, they will no longer have the ability to do so. Standing in the room was all the four men that had been in that room with Peter.

"Well would you look who it is, the people who thought they could kidnap and torture an actual superhero, without consequence. How stupid are you exactly? Wait. don't answer that. Rhetorical. Mostly cause I've already got the answer." Tony blasted the boss into the wall, and the other men began to shoot at him. He easily blasted them away too, and four little devices flew out of his suit and onto the men's wrists and ankles. All of them were knocked out except the boss.

"Who are you getting all worked up about? The spider guy? What's he to you?"

"It doesn't matter"

"How are you even sure it was us?"

"That's none of your business as of right now. Either way, you are a wanted criminal, and that is something that I've got proof for, easy."

"The spider was a waste of time, doing this for him is just a waste of yours too."

Tony felt his blood beginning to boil, but he refrained from saying anything personal. "Well I've got time to spare, you on the other hand...well, I'm sure you can see where this is going."

"I'm not afraid of you or your lawyers stark. I've gotten away with a lot of things."

"Well, that's good, because you shouldn't be," Tony moved closer to him. "You should be downright terrified. This is gonna be something you aren't getting away from"

Tony punched the man in the face, and oh man, was that one of the most satisfying punches he has ever knocked somebody out with. He looked over to a table on his left and saw some sandwiches, so he took one and called the police to inform them of the criminals they needed to pick up. While he was waiting, he got notified that Peter was awake. He really hoped those police were coming soon.

…

When Peter woke, he noticed something was different. There was still somebody next to him, but they weren't saying his name or taking his hand. It wasn't a big deal but, it was different, and of course maybe Mr. Stark was asleep, but still, the curiosity encouraged Peter to open up his eyes. He opened his eyes to none other than Dr. Banner, who seem quite intrigued in whatever was on his tablet.

"Oh, hi Dr. Banner" Peter greeted.

Bruce looked up from his tablet."Hey Peter, how are you feeling?"

"Not too bad, I just kinda ache everywhere."

"Ya, that sounds about right."

"Where's ?" Peter asked, the curiosity apparent in his eyes.

"I'm actually not completely sure, but he said that it was important and that he didn't want to leave but he will be right back."

"Ok...so when am I gonna get these casts off?" Peter asked, tired of having them on.

"Well, I was actually gonna take the shoulder brace off today, I just wanted you awake for it. And the cast on your right arm is gonna come off tomorrow, and the same with your right leg. The left casts are gonna have to stay on, maybe, one more day, and then it might be a little sore after that but, for the most part, your good to go in a day or two." Bruce explained.

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem, so I was thinking, I'm not sure how long it will take for Tony to get back, but I thought maybe we could get you in a wheelchair for a quick stroll outside, the weather is nice today."

"That sounds great actually, I hate being stuck in one place for too long," Peter said with a smile growing on his face. He was tired of being tired and he wanted to be somewhere other than laying in a bed.

"Awesome, I'll get your wheelchair and be right back" Bruce left and came back with a wheelchair, it had a headrest, which Peter was grateful for because his head still hurt, and he didn't want to have to support it much. Bruce came over to Peters left shoulder and took the brace off, and Peter couldn't help but smile, it wasn't much, but it felt good to have some improvement.

After Bruce got the brace off, he started helping Peter into the wheelchair, which as expected, was complicated. After a few minutes of shifting and a little bit of a struggle, Peter was in the wheelchair and Bruce tucked a thin blanket around Peters legs and waist. He also set up an IV line on the chair. Bruce pushed Peter out to the outside of the building and decided to take a walk along the building. Well, it's more like Bruce pushed Peter around the building.

After a few minutes, Bruce pushed Peter over to sit under a tree. Bruce set a small foldable chair he had brought along on the grass and sat down next to Peter.

"You wanna snack?" Bruce offered.

"Sure what do you have?"

"Well, I have some cups of applesauce."

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright" Bruce replied while opening a cup of applesauce and brought out a spoon. They continued sitting there talking small talk and lost track of time while they waited for Tony to get back.

…

Tony was relieved when he finally heard the cars and sirens outside the building. He walked outside and explained the situation to the officers and proceeded to answer their questions. Once the questions where done. Tony asked them if they needed them anything else when the answer was no, he was off, back to the avenger's facility.

When he got there he went straight to Peter's room, shocked to see that Peter was gone. Before he had a panic attack, F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice was informing him that Peter was safe and that Dr. Banner had taken him outside.

"Alright, uh, thanks FRI, where exactly did they go?"

"They are under a tree outside the building."

Tony walked outside to see Bruce starting to push Peter back to the compound.

"Hey Tony!" Bruce waved. "Thought I'd take Peter out for some fresh air while you were gone"

"We saw you fly in, so we decided to head back," Peter added with a smile.

Tony smiled back. "Oh, well, you can stay out here if you want."

Peter shook his head "No, I'm getting kinda tired anyway."

"Alright well, I guess I'll just walk back up with you guys," Tony said and they continued walking back.

Soon, Peter was back in his bed and dozing off, pleased that he got to go outside today.

"Thanks for looking after him." Tony kept his voice low.

"No problem, I didn't mind at all, he's a great kid."

"Yeah...he really is."

 


	6. Chapter 6

"It's gonna take longer to work out the part of the proof with Peter, but the previous crimes that I can prove without problem barely gets him the time he deserves. My lawyers are working on it, but there shouldn't be any issues with his identity so that's good."

" _That's great! How is his healing progress so far."_

"It's doing good, he's getting the casts off his right arm and leg today so he should be pretty happy about that."

" _I'm sure he will be, he never liked having to stay still for more than a few minutes, he always wants to be doing something."_

"I know, thankfully Bruce was able to take Peter outside for a while, we can probably do the same thing today after the casts are off. His head is doing a lot better too, but he has still been complaining about a headache. He says his headache pretty consistent, but Bruce said it should be gone in a few days."

" _I don't think I've ever been so happy that he heals so fast. Do you think you could turn the camera more towards him."_

"Of course." Tony turned the tablet to face fully toward Peter "And, ya I'm just glad there is no permanent damage."

"The bruising on his face is basically gone now."

"Ya, it is, it's much better, he's able to chew things now, so he doesn't have to be stuck eating the same things, but it's not like he had to eat those things for very long but still."

"I know I say it every time, but I just really wish I was there."

"No, its fine, I get it, when I left to go get those guys that hurt him, the whole time I just wanted to go back. And I wasn't even gone that long."

" _I'm never gonna want him to leave the house after this."_

"I'm with you there, but it's not like we can stop him."

" _You make a good point."_

"He's a really great kid. He gets away with a lot because of it."

" _He really does, he seems to have a certain effect on people, once you punish him you look into those big eyes and it makes you wish you never said he was in trouble in the first place."_

Tony thought back to when Peter stared at him with pleading eyes after the ferry accident, he felt awful but refused to take back his words. He took the suit for Peters protection, (and that turned out  _so_  well). It wasn't even close to being 'worth a shot' to try and get him to stop. Those big brown eyes tearing up, begging him not to take the suit. "Ya, I feel you there, when I took that suit away, the look on his face… it makes you feel sick to your stomach."

" _Ya, once over the summer, I tried to punish him by not being able to hang out with Ned, then an hour later I found myself telling him I was taking away TV for the week instead."_

Peters' voice came suddenly, his eyes still closed "He had a new lego set, I promised I'd build it with him."

May and Tony smiled.

"Hey, bud. You have a good sleep?" Peter nodded.

"Your headache still bother you?" Peter nodded again.

"When do I get my casts off?"Peter began opening his eyes.

"Later today."

" _Are you excited?"_

"Super, I can finally eat on my own without them, and move more in general."

"Bruce said he just needs to look over your x-rays and then he will be in here to take the cast off."

" _Shoot, I have to go, I'm sorry Peter, I wish I could talk longer but-_ "

"It's ok," Peter tried his best to not sound disappointed, but he was, he just wanted her here. "Go, we can talk another time right?"

"Ya" may sighed, "I love you, honey.

"I love you too."

The call ended.

"How much longer until she's home?"

"About another week."

Peter sighed.

"I know it must be hard without her here."

"Ya, it is, but at least I have you."

Tony's heart melted a little at that "Always."

...

Peter thought that getting the shoulder brace off was nice, but getting two casts that encased and limited the motion of limbs felt amazing. Of course, he still had two more to go, but he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"Now, they are still gonna be sore for a few days while they get used to being used again after the damage they experienced." Bruce was cleaning up the supplies.

"When do I get the other casts off?"

"The one on your arm should be off tomorrow, and I think I'm gonna keep the leg cast on for a day longer." Bruce smiled and turned to clean up some equipment.

"Hey, I was thinking since I saw you looked pretty happy to be outside yesterday, that was maybe I could take you today. I should've taken you earlier, I know you hate staying still."

"That would be great , and it's fine, I haven't been here all that long." Tony smiled but still couldn't help but feel bad for some reason. Peter noticed the guilt Tony failed to hide, and attempted to lighten the mood if he could.

"It'll much easier to get into the wheelchair this time, it took like, ten minutes last time," Peter said with a chuckle.

It honestly didn't make tony feel much better.

"Well, this time let's slim it down to five. Half the cast off should mean half the loading time." Tony smiled through the guilt.

…

They eventually got the wheelchair to Peter's room and they accomplished the goal only five minutes, in fact, they did it in three, with some strategies for last time, and Peter's ability to help.

"Well, that was much quicker than last time," Bruce said opening the bedroom while Tony pushed Peter out the door.

"Thankfully" Peter was smiling the whole way going outside. He kept stretching out and moving his arm and leg, finding that Bruce was right, the limbs were really sore.

They finally made there way to a little picnic area Tomy had set up. They got settled into some floor chairs. Peter wasn't sure how easy it would be to get up from the chair since it was all the way on the ground, but even if it took another ten minutes, it was worth it.

Tony opened a box that was on the ground and started to pull stuff out "So since you are able to chew now, I figured you'd like some pizza or something, but I wasn't sure so I got some sandwiches too so you can just eat what-"

"It all looks great , I'll, uh, I'll probably end up eating both" Peter smiled and reached for a sandwich. Tony took and plate and placed a sandwich on it, handing it to peter.

Peter finished his sandwich fairly quickly and moved on to more sandwiches, and a few slices of pizza. Peter focused on the clouds and the trees, he was grateful. Tony didn't have to do this, but he did, Peter hadn't even been in bed that long, and Tony had been treating him like he's had to be in bed for weeks. It's was kinda funny, but Peter appreciated the thoughtfulness.

After Peter was done eating, he sat peacefully, breathing in the fresh air. He had started to think about the reason he was there in the first place. He felt was a bit bizarre, it had started out as such a normal day, and now here he is recovering from injuries for the past week or so. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't even know how long he's been here. He doesn't even remember the first time he woke up, that bothered him the most. He also felt that it was almost stupid for him to be in the position he is right now. He barely put up a fight, he basically let himself get taken. Tony had told him it wasn't his fault, maybe that was true, but it didn't feel that way. He never liked inconveniencing , he was always so busy and he could be doing something much more important right now. If he just hadn't put the suit on in the first place… he would have been doing nothing about a crime he was aware of...but he could have called earlier, but Peter didn't know what the right call would have been anymore. Right now he didn't know about a lot of things. He didn't know where May was, but she never even told him. He didn't know what happened to those guys that took him, did they get caught? Are they still out there? Did they go after that man that he saw in the alley that owed them money? And not to mention he knows nothing of what was going on with school. The homework wouldn't be too hard to catch up on, but it sucked to be behind in school. He didn't know how  _much_ stuff he had missed either, because, again, didn't know how long he had been here, he should ask, but not right now.

Peter was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Tony call his name. Peter had lost track of how long he had been staring off into the distance, lost in his thoughts.

"Hey, why don't we go back upstairs to the living room and watch a movie, it can be another Star wars one, or something else it if you want, it's up to you."

"Uh, yeah, I'd like that."

"Perfect, then that's what we'll do."

Getting Peter from the floor chair wasn't too hard. Peter was able to stand slightly on his right leg, and although his leg was still a bit sore, it was manageable and they were able to, get Peter back up on his wheelchair in no time. They got back into the building and went straight into the living area, and they sat Peter down on the couch. Bruce left once they got there saying that he had to go do some then sat down next to Peter and grabbed the remote. After a few minutes of deciding and Peter insisting they didn't need to watch it and they could watch something else, and tony reassuring that he didn't care what movie they watched as long as Peter was happy, they finally got to watching Back to the Future.

About halfway through the movie, Peter's thoughts were coming back to him and he couldn't keep the questions to himself this time.

" ?"

"Ya kid?"

"Could I ask you a few questions?"

"Go for it"

"How long have I been here?"

Tony had to admit, it wasn't a question he expected, but at the same time, he realized that Peter doesn't remember half of the time that he's been there so he should've been expecting it.

"Um, well, lets see, you've been here… about four days" Peter sighed at the response, and Tony frowned. "What's wrong buddy?"

"I don't know, I guess, it bothers me that I don't really know what's going on… it's dumb don't even worry about it it doesn't matter-"

Tony put his arm around Peter. "Hey, how you feel will always matter, and it's totally reasonable to be upset when you literally have no idea what's going on. Go ahead, ask me whatever else you want to know."

"Um ok, uh, what happened to the people who took me?" Peter asked quietly while trying to make himself smaller, feeling uncomfortable asked the question.

"Oh ya, I never told you what happened, well FRI tracked them down yesterday, which is why I was gone and I found them and now they are on trial and are going away for quite a while, probably, almost. We just don't want to reveal your identity so we are trying to find a way around that without a problem, and we almost got it so it's not a big deal. Anyway yes, they are taken care of if that's what you want to know."

"Oh, um, thank you then." Peter relaxed a little at the information.

"No problem, it was a pleasure. Anything else you want to know?"

"Just one more thing"

"Go for it"

"What am I gonna do about school?"

"Kid I think you are the only kid that has just been kidnapped and cares about school"

"Well, I don't want to get behind and I don't want the homework to pile up-"

"Ok , dont worry about that stuff, you're super smart, you'll be fine, and if you need help I'll be here for you ok?

Peter nodded his head.

"Anything else?"

"Ya, just out of curiosity, you don't blame this on your self-do you?"

Tony was taken aback by that a bit. "Um,"

"It's just that I know you tend to blame yourself for things you did do and, you've been telling me that its not my fault, and I wanted to make sure you know it wasn't your fault either."

Tony wasn't sure how to respond. what was the kid talking about? The kid was supposed to his reponsibility for less than a month and he let him get taken by criminals.

"Kid, I'm gonna have to disagree with you on that one cause-"

"Nope."

"did you just 'nope' me"

"Yes, I did, because you would do the same to me if I blamed myself for something I didn't do."

"Thanks, kid." Peter smiled back and turned the two of them turned their attention back to the movie.

It wasn't even a third of a way into the movie before Peter had fallen asleep. Tony thought of waking Peter up , but found himself tired too. He looked down at the kid leaning heavily and asleep on his shoulder. It made Tony smile, the way Peter was cuddled next to him. It made him regret being so distant when they first met, but he knows why he was. Peter kept saying that he had wanted to be like Tony, but still, Tony can't seem to wrap his head around why that would be. The kid was better than him, far better. That's why Tony wanted to stay away, but that didn't work, he got into far worse troubles, but he got out of it by himself, which was something to be proud of. He couldn't even get upset with Peter at the fact that Peter could've died, he could only be upset with himself. Now, here the kid was, cuddled up against his shoulder, dozed off, and Tony couldn't help but smile. He held Peter a little tighter in his grasp and soon ended up dozing off himself.

Bruce came in a little after the movie ended and found Tony and Peter cuddled up on the couch, he thought about waking them up to move Peter onto his bed instead, but they looked comfortable and he decided to let them sleep.

…

When Peter woke up he noticed that the room was silent, which meant that the movie was over. He then noticed that he was leaning on something, no, someone, it didn't feel like the couch. He opened his eyes slightly shocked to find Tony was the one he was leaning on. Not too long ago Peter was told that they 'weren't there yet'. It made Peter feel good to know that he was cared about by somebody that he looked up to so much. He wasn't sure whether or not to finally wake up or not so he decided to just stay there and close his eyes.

…

It had taken a while for Tony to wake up, so Peter ended up falling back to sleep. Tony noticed that Peter was still leaning of him and figured he should probably get Peter to an actual bed.

"Peter? Buddy, why don't you wake up, if you are still tired that's fine, but we should get you to your bed." Tony shook Peter by the shoulder a little and Peter started to open his eyes.

"Oh, hey Mr. Stark."

"Hey kid, you should probably get to an actual bed, but if you aren't still tired we can get you some food."

Peter continued waking up and thought about the option, he was still tried, but also really hungry. Getting his healing factor to work properly required eating a lot of food since it was doing more work than normal. "Yeah, I could go for some food"

"Great, you want the leftovers from earlier? Or do you want something different."

"No, I think I'll eat the leftovers."

"Alright, uh, I'll be right back, you don't need to get up" Peter lifted himself off of Tony's side and Tony got up and went to the kitchen area. He brought Peter back a plate or pizza and sandwiches.

"Here you go kid."

"Thanks."

Peter eat all his food relatively fast, and was surprised at how hungry he actually was.

"Hungry were we?"

"I guess so, I didn't even realize." Peter yawned

"Looks like all that healing is really taking a lot out of you. Let's get you to your room" Peter nodded in agreement and Tony helped Peter into the wheelchair and began to go to his room.

"Hey kid, you still got a headache?"

"Uh kinda, it's not a big deal" Tony wasn't totally convinced, but Peter didn't seem to shows any signs of lying, but it was either Peter suddenly got good at lying, or he was telling the truth. He decided it was the latter.

"Alright well, if you if you need anything for it let me know okay"

"Yeah, for sure."

Peter and Tony arrived at Peter's room and Tony had helped Peter into his bed.

"Well you go ahead and get some more rest, if you need anything i'll be nearby, so just call out my name and I'll be there."

"Ok. Thanks ." Peter began to close his eyes and fell asleep not too long after.

When Tony had said that he'd be close by, he wasn't kidding. Once Peter had closed his eyes, Tony had moved on to sit on the couch in Peter's room. After a while, Tony fell asleep too.

…

The two slept till the next day, which wasn't surprising in the least considering Tony hadn't had a good night sleep in who knows how long, and worrying about Peter, specifically during these last few days really took a mental toll and his body begged for sleep. Peter on the other hand was sleep most of the time, his body also often begging for sleep in order to heal better and so Peters body fell into a pattern of "Eat. Sleep. Repeat." but that was normal for his body right now.

Tony had woken up first, surprised that he had woken up naturally. He got off the couch and stretched and looked at the clock, seeing that it was early morning, which also meant it was the next day, which meant Peter got his arm cast off. The kid was gonna be happy. He decided to get some breakfast for himself, and for the kid when he woke.

When he got to the kitchen he was met with the sight of bruce. Bruce noticed the presence enter and looked up from the breakfast he was eating.

"Good morning Tony."

"Mornin' Bruce." Tony continued to walk into the kitchen.

"Peter gets his arm cast off today" Bruce reminded.

"I know." Tony grinned "Peter's gonna be so happy, he hates staying still. It's definitely a struggle for him without the casts on."

"Well thankfully his healing powers help with making the wait shorter" Bruce smiled and hesitated before his next words. "He's really special to you isn't he?"

Tony was caught off guard by the question."Well yeah, he smart and I gave him a suit which makes him partly my responsibility."

"Yeah, but that's not it, there's more. Every time I've had to treat him, you act totally different than usual. You facade is completely gone, and you willingly do it around other people. He come over very saturday and he spends the whole day hear. Peter is more than a responsibility to you."

"What are you trying to say? He my son or something?" Tony said sarcastically, not even thinking about it.

"You said it, not me."

Tony's brain stopped working for a second. No, he can't be like a father to Peter, Peter deserves better than him. So much better. Tony can't be a father. Not even a father figure, nope. Peter is his responsibility and so it matters to him whether he's okay for not...or if he's home on time...or of he's done with his homework...or if he has good grades… or make sure he's feelin alright mentally. That's all he did. It didn't mean anything...because it can't mean anything. He'll just hurt peter more that way. He can't have that happening.

Tony cleared his throat and started to gather things onto two plates. "Well, I should better get going, who knows when Peter is gonna wake up and I've gotta make sure that he is fed so that his healing is up to par with his injuries."

"Alright, I'm not gonna stop you from taking care of your kid. And tell me when he's awake so I can get the tools to get his cast off ready."

Tony glared at Bruce, and Bruce simply grinned in response "Will do, see you later" Tony quickly left and went back to Peter's room.

'Tony is crazy sometimes, but not willing to accept that he loved peter like a son… he must be going insane' Bruce thought.

…

Tony got to Peter's room surprised to see that Peter was awake, well, waking up.

"Mm, hey Mr. Stark."

"Mornin Pete, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did. Did you?"

"Yes, I did" Tony set the two plates in his hand onto the nightstand, and set a small bed tray onto Peter's lap and put Peters plate on it. "I imagine you are hungry, since you always are, so here you go"

"Thanks" Peter smiled and began to eat. "I get my cast of today, right?"

"Yup, which reminds me, I need to tell Banner that you are awake so he can start getting the equipment ready." Tony took his phone out to text Bruce, but didn't dare miss the smile that spread across Peter's face.

…

Bruce came and took the cast off, and once again, Peter couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"Now, again, you should probably take it easy for a day or two so that because your arm is gonna be sore."

"Okay, I'm just glad to be able to move it more."

"If you didn't have fast healing, I'm sure you would've gone insane" Tony teased.

"Well, tell me if any pain becomes unbearable." Bruce mentioned as he cleaned up some supplies.

"Sure, thank you Bruce" Peter smiled, and Bruce walked out of the room. Peter busied himself with stretching out the limb to relieve the soreness just a little, and continued to do so as Tony started talking.

"Well as fun as that was, why don't we find something to do."

Peter smiled and Tony heart once again melted at the sight, he couldn't help it. Seeing the kid happy made Tony happy.

…

They eventually decided to go to Tony's lab, Peter's arms were admittedly very sore and he didn't feel like doing any hands on work, but was interested in giving input and simply hanging around Tony. They basically spent the entire day there, except for when they got hungry and went to the kitchen to get a quick bite, but continued to talk about what they were working on while they ate. They had often spent entire days together before, but this time felt specifically more...fun.

They both sensed that this time was different, but neither knew how. Every once and a while they would share and a moment and look at each other as an unspoken agreement that this wasn't the same, with another agreement of 'i don't know why' that followed, but neither of them seemed to mind. Eventually, Peter's eyes began to droop against his will. Tony could tell that peter hadn't wanted to go to bed, however, it was getting late. Peter made it unintentionally obvious that his main objective was to spend as time with Tony as he could, and Tony was trying his very best to hide that he wanted to do the same with Peter. Tony made painfully clear that this was his goal when he suggested that they watch a movie. Usually, he would have sent Peter to bed, but he wanted to spend more time.

Of course, they had till May came back to spend more time like this together, but, they never knew if tomorrow was gonna be the same. So they feel asleep on the couch, not even halfway through the movie. Peter cuddled up in Tony's side with a blanket and Tony's arm around his shoulder.

Peter isn't Tony's son...seriously. He just had a very strong interest in the boys life and wanted to keep him safe. Not. his. Son. He swears.

…

The next day Peter got his leg cast off with another big smile on his face and after that was done, they went to go to Tony's out tomorrow was indeed the same the day before. In fact, the rest of the week or so was the same as that day, Tony had insisted that Peter stay and not go back to school till May came back, and when he called May to ask about it she felt the same way. The only difference between that day and the rest of the week being that Tony had decided to fall asleep to movies in Peter's room instead, in order to prevent any extra and unnecessary soreness. Tony would always make sure Peter fell asleep first and then made sure Peter was properly tucked in and only then would Tony head to the couch in Peter's room to catch some rest.

Though, at last May came home, and it was a happy reunion. When she saw Peter she hugged him and then immediately went to looking for any injuries that were still there and Peter assured her that there were none and she was relieved. She had thanked Tony and so had Peter, with that smile on his face. Tony was honestly sad to see him go, he wanted to keep Peter to himself, but he couldn't, that wouldn't be fair to the world, but Tony had suggested that peter come to visit much more often, maybe two or three times a week if he could and Peter agreed happily.

As Peter was waving goodbye out the door and as Tony waved back, he found himself looking forward to the next time he was gonna spend time with Peter. He could wait to hear about his day, the way he rambled on and on about a variety of topics which he never seemed to run out of. He couldn't wait to make some dumb commentary on the movies they watched and hear Peter laugh at his jokes. He could wait to hear Peters input on a project he was working on and imagine where Peters obviously successful future was gonna go.

Oh…maybe he did love Peter like a son…

what was he getting himself into.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finished! I hope this was a good ending. I've got some more stories in mind, that I've already started and I should be publishing soon, so you can keep a look out for those. Anyways I really liked this story and I hope you guys did too! Thank you for the awesome reviews and everything, it meant a lot, so thank you so much for reading!


End file.
